The Best Christmas Ever
by Seiyuki Narimaru
Summary: Himeno and her sister are famous singers and they have a break. Christmas is coming and they want to be home. What Himeno doesn’t realize is that, at home, there is a special Christmas present for her//Doing Revisions
1. The Call

The Best Christmas ever 

By: Seiyuki Narimaru

Disclaimer: I show no ownership to Pretear in any way, shape, or form. I do show ownership to Himeno's sister, Kira.

Summary: Himeno and her sister are famous singers and they have a break. Christmas is coming and they want to be home. What Himeno doesn't realize is that, at home, there is a special Christmas present for her.

Chapter 1: The Call

It was December 17, and the two Awayuki sisters just finished their final concert for the year. They were on their way back to their apartment when the car phone rung.

Himeno answered it. "Hello? Himeno Awayuki here. Who's speaking?"

"Hello?" The voice on the phone sounded familiar to her.

Himeno thought, trying to place the voice. "Dad?"

He laughed. "You two are coming home for Christmas, right?"

Himeno sighed and put the speakerphone on.

"We're coming home dad. In fact, we'll pack our bags when we get home."

"Good to hear. I'll have Tanaka prepare the rooms for when you get here. Himeno?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Hayate's been looking for you."

"Okay. See you in the morning."

She hung up the phone and they arrived home. Himeno opened the door and started packing her bag. Kira groaned and did the same thing.

Himeno gazed at her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Kira closed her eyes. "It's not that."

"Sasame," Himeno said casually.

Kira nodded. She liked Sasame for years, but she didn't tell him.

"I'm not sure if he's even single anymore."

Himeno closed her suitcase and wrapped her arms around Kira's shoulders.

"Take your chances and tell him. He'll never know until you say it."

Kira sighed and turned to face Himeno. "You're right."

She started packing her bag and Himeno climber into her bed. About an hour later, Kira climbed into bed and she quickly fell asleep. Himeno looked at the ceiling and smiled. She couldn't wait to see Hayate and the rest of her family. She also wanted her sister to confess to Sasame and she didn't want her to be alone for the holidays.

"I have a feeling that this will be a great holiday off," she said to herself.


	2. Home Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear, but I own the character known as Kira.

Chapter 2: Home Again

That morning, Kira woke up and looked out the window. It was snowing and she became annoyed again.

"Himeno, wake up. It's snowing. We'd better hurry before it gets worse."

Himeno lifted her head and got dressed. This one time, they wore pants because it was cold outside. As soon as they put their suitcases in the car and drove off, their house phone rang. The answering machine picked up.

"Hello, you have reached the Awayuki Home. No one's avalible to take your call at the present time, but leave a name, number, and a detailed message. We will return your call as soon as posssible."

When the answering machine beeped, the person hung up the phone.

Himeno drove down the snowy road and Kira kept looking out the window. Himeno sighed and kept driving.

"Kira, are you sure you're okay?"

Kira looked at Himeno. "I don't even know what to say when I see him."

"Say what's in your heart."

Kira closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. **_'I wish it were that easy, but it isn't. The feelings that I had before weren't for Sasame. They were for Hayate, but he loves you. That's when I fell in love with Sasame. I want to tell him, but I'm scared.'_**

Himeno gasped as she pulled into the mansion's driveway. She saw that everything was decorated and the lights were beautiful. They got out the car and grabbed their bags. As they reached the door, it opened and Kaoru stood there.

"Himeno! Kira! You girls are looking well!"

He hugged them and took their bags.

Himeno grinned. "Hello father."

Kira smiled. "Hey dad."

They followed him inside and up to their rooms. This time, they had joined rooms instead of the same one.

"You girls hurry and get dressed. Breakfast will begin soon." Kaoru said as he walked away from the door.

Himeno opened her bag and gasped. "Oh no!"

Kira quickly ran into the room, gasping for air. "What's wrong Himeno?"

"I forgot to bring mom with us."

Kira glared. "Luckily, there are two of us. I knew that you would forget so I brung her."

Himeno gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness."

"You are such a slow dresser."

Himeno glared and threw her brush at Kira. She quickly shut the door before the brush hit her.

"Stupid Kira," Himeno mumbled under her breath. Then she smiled.

"I'm glad she's my sister."

There was a knock on her door. She was already dressed and she opend it. There stood Mawata, with a smile.

"Hello, Himeno."

Himeno smiled back. "Hey Mawata."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Mawata walked in the room and sat down. Kira dashed through the door to Himeno's bag.

"Oh hey, Mawata."

"Hi, Kira."

Kira looked all around her sister's bag. "Himeno! Where's that other bag?"

Himeno pointed to the corner. "Right there."

Kira ran over to the bag and picked some black shoes out of it. She put them on and went over to Mawata.

"Okay. How do I look?"

Mawata smiled. "You look fine, Kira, don't worry."

Kira sighed. When they used to live in the mansion, their stepmother, Natsue, would always find something wrong with what they were wearing. Mawata looked at the clock.

"Come on. Breakfast is getting ready to start."

They went downstairs into the dining room and took their seats. Mayune walked in and sat down. She was accompanied by a man, about their age.

"Good morning everyone," Mayune said.

Kira looked over at Mayune. "Morning, Mayune. Aren't you going to introduce him?"

Mayune giggled and stood up. "Kira, Himeno, this is my fiance, Mannen. Mannen, these are my stepsisters, Kira and Himeno."

Mannen smiled. "It's an honor to meet the famous duo _Sayuri and Eriol_ a.k.a. Himeno and Kira Awayuki."

Mawata beamed. "Your new Cd is awesome!"

Kira flipped her hair out of her face. "You think so?"

Mawata nodded. "Yeah, especially the one called _New Faces_. "

The breakfast bell rung and everyone started to quiet down. Natsue and Kaoru entered the room. They took their seats and breakfast began. There was chattering and conversation going on between everyone.

"I hear that you're doing well," Natsue said.

Himeno nodded. "Yes, mother."

Natsue smiled. "That's good."

Kira giggled. "We haven't forgotten, mother. Without you, we wouldn't be singers."

It was true, Himeno and Kira became famous because of their stepmother. Kaoru looked over at them.

He smiled. "It's so great to have you girls back at the table."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So Mayune, you pull any good pranks on anyone?" Kira asked.

Mayune snickered. She remembered when she used to prank Kira and Himeno all the time.

"No. Actually, I haven't done any pranks since you two left. Since you're back can I ask a favor?"

Himeno nodded. "_Just about_ anything for my big stepsister."

Mayune laughed. "I want you two to sing at my wedding."

Kira gasped. "Are you serious?"

Mayune nodded. "And I want you to be in the wedding. You're my stepsisters and although I played pranks on you, I still loved you guys."

Himeno put her fork down and smiled. "It settled then! We're in Mayune's wedding, Kira!"

Conversation at the table went on like that for about an hour. Himeno and Kira felt good to be home again.


	3. A Confession

Chapter 3: AConfession 

Himeno and Kira agreed to sing at Mayune's wedding and so they went ot practice their song in front of everyone: _Without you_

_I remember the first day that we met  
It was like yesterday  
The day was nice and beautiful_

_And from that day on, we've been together  
We've always known that we would be in love for good_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Himeno nodded to Kira walked walked to the front of the stage. Her part was first and she watched Kira turn her head away.

_Those times I remember your face  
So handsome and so cute  
I knew that I would be in love with you  
from this day on  
There was nothing to drag me from you  
I knew that I would always love you  
And then from that day on  
I would stay with you_

_I know that I can't go on without you  
You've made me so happy and I can't  
live on without you  
I feel empty without you  
I feel lonely without you  
Without you I'm confused and incomplete_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Kira walked ahead of Himeno for her part in the song. Himeno looked at Kira with annoyance. She hated when Kira was like this. She would become withdrawn from everyone, just like Mawata used to. Kira bracd herself and sung with her heart.

_I've always had some sleepless nights  
Without you by me  
I always looked up in the sky  
thinking about you  
I knew that I wanted to see you  
I wanted to always be with you  
I realize that I can't live without you_

_There's a voice inside my head  
That's why at night I can't get to bed  
I'm always up at night  
thinking about you_

_I steadily dream about you  
I always want to see you  
Cause I'm in love with you  
And that's the truth_

Himeno and Kira stood together and started singing their last part. By that time everyone had noticed how strange Kira was acting.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Without you by me I feel so incomplete_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

The song ended and everyone clapped their hands. Himeno and Kira bowed. Mawata stood and cheered. Kira put the microphone to her side and looked at Himeno.

_**'I don't know how to tell Sasame. I don't know what to do. This is so confusing. I wish Mom could tell me what to do in a situation like this.'**_

"That was my favorite song!" screamed Mawata.

Kaoru grinned at his daughters. "You girls were terrific."

There was another clap when everyone was finished. They turned around and saw Hayate standing there, smiling at Himeno.

"The rumors about you two are true."

Himeno jumped off stage and ran toward Hayate. He accepted her with open arms and a kiss. Kira strecthed her arms and walked off stage. She knew she couldn't see them like that. Not if she was going to get over having feelings about Hayate.

"I'm gonna go upstairs. I-um-I gotta do some work on the song," she lied.

Hayate broke the kiss and looked at Himeno. She looked at Kira.

_**'Liar. There isn't any work to be done on the song. It's already finished. Why do you keep running away, Kira?'**_

"What the problem with Kira?"

Himeno looked back at him. "She's having man trouble."

Hayate let her go, "I think you shoud go talk to her or something."

Himeno nodded. "Yeah, you're right, but I don't think even I could cheer her up. Have you seen Sasame by any chance?"

Hayate pointed outside. "He was outside when I last saw him."

"Can you go get him for me? I want to ask him something."

He nodded. "Sure. I'll be back."

"Thanks."

Himeno smiled at him and he went out the door. A couple minutes later, he came back with Sasame.

"You wanted to talk to me, Himeno?"

Himeno grinned and took him by the arm. Hayate didn't mind, in fact, he knew the reason why she wanted to talk to Sasame.

"Sasame, we're friends right?" Himeno asked

Sasame nodded. "Of course, Himeno."

"Good then. Go talk to Kira, she wants to ask you something."

Sasame smiled and walked in the direction of Kira's room.

"Sure thing Himeno."

Himeno turned back to Hayate. "Come on, let's follow him."

Hayate blinked. "What?"

Himeno whispered in his ear and he looked at her.

"You can't be serious. Himeno you know that's wrong and childish."

Himeno giggled and grabbed his arm. "This will only happen once. I promise."

He sighed and looked at her. There was no way he could resist her childish nature and her sweet smile. He let her pull him by the arm and drag him inside. They followed Sasame into the house and up to Kira's room. Hayate and Himeno went into her room and closed the door. They listened in on Sasame and Kira's conversation.

Kira sat on her bed wiping tears away._** 'The truth hurts so much. Mom, tell me what to do. I don't want to suffer anymore. I don't want to be Sasame's friend anymore. I love him.'**_

She heard a knock on her door and stood up. She quickly wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Sasame."

Kira dried her eyes and went to her door. She opened it and there stood Sasame.

"Can I come in?"

Kira nodded. "Sure, whatever."

Sasame walked in and Kira closed the door behind him. He sat down on the chair and rested his face in the palm of his hand. Kira sat down on the bed and looked at him. She was still sniffling and Sasame noticed.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"Kira shook her head and lied. "No, of course not. I've got a stuffy nose, that's all."

Sasame got out of his seat and sat on the bed with her.

"Why do you run, Kira?"

Kira looked puzzled. "What are you talking about, Sasame?"

He inched his way closer to her. "Don't lie to me, Kira," he said.

Kira could feel the tears swell up in her eyes but she held them back.

"Sasame, we've been best friends since we were young. How come you're still single?" She asked.

Sasame sighed. "I don't know. I'm in love but I don't know how the girl feels about me. What about you? Why are you still single?"

Kira turned away from him, "I've been so busy with concerts and writing music that I haven't had time to look for love."

Sasame turned her head so that she was facing him. He saw her getting ready to cry again. He moved her hair and whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong? Although you're a singer, you still have time to look for some love," he said. "No matter what, I'll always be here if you need me. Stop crying now, it'll be okay."

All of a sudden, Kira cried uncontrollably into his shirt. She couldn't hold them back any longer. Sasame ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong Kira?"

"Sasame I am in-well I-you see-I love you! Okay there I said it!" Kira mumbled in his shirt so that only he could hear.

Sasame smiled and whispered in her ear. "I felt the same way about you. Don't cry anymore, I'll be with you. I still have a question: What do you want?"

Kira looked up at him with a tear-stained face. "I want to be with you, Sasame. I don't wanna be alone anymore."

He looked at her and held her face in his palm. She closed her eyes and he kissed her. She smiled after the kiss, "Sasame."

Sasame looked confused. "What?"

Kira kept smiling. "It's nothing. I'm just happy, that's all."

"Kira!" Himeno called.

Sasame stopped, and sighed. "I think Himeno's getting upset now. You should open your door. However, you should pull your sleeve back up and put your hair the way it was. You have a mark on your neck and I don't think you want Himeno to see that."

Kira nodded and she went to the door. Himeno stood there with a glare on her face.

"What the hell took you so long?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing , I was just talking to Sasame."

Himeno smirked. "Yeah, sure. Come on downstairs with us."

Kira nodded. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

Himeno walked away. "All right."

She closed the door and turned to Sasame. He smiled and stood up. "Come on, let's go."

They walked out the door hand in hand and downstairs to the living room where everyone was. Kira let Sasame's hand go and she sat next to Himeno. Himeno looked at her and Kira didn't notice her hair moved and showed the mark on her neck. Himeno looked at her sister and then to the ground.

_**'Well, at least Kira won't be alone next Tuesday. Wait a minute! Next Tuesday?! Today's Thursday and we still haven't gotten Mom and Dad anything! Dammit!'**_

Himeno sat there pondering what to get their parents. She looked around and heard her mother talking about a necklace she saw in the store. Her father talked about a laptop and Himeno suddenly knew what to get them. The only problem was that they wouldn't get out of the house with their parents there. She and the girls would have to sneak out in the morning.


	4. A Reunion Between old Friends Part one

Chapter 4: A Reunion Between old Friends Part one

Himeno woke up bright and early that morning. It must have been around 6:00 am.

**_'I'm gonna go wake her up,'_**she thought evily.

She crept out of bed and walked to Kira's door. She turned the handle and slowly opened the door. She snickered quietly, looking at Kira.

"I never knew she snored. That's something new," she said quietly before jumping on Kira's bed.

"WAKEY! WAKEY! TOFU EGGS AND BAKEY!" She screamed, scaring her sister off the bed.

Kira lay face first on the floor before standing up with the covers on her head. She heard Himeno laughing at her and Kira took the covers off of her head, giving Himeno a glare.

"Himeno, do you know what time it is?" she calmly asked, then she made a fist. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

She chased Himeno around her room with a pillow before hitting her in the head with it.

-

Everyone sat at the dining room table talking about the Christmas holiday that was approaching.

"What are you getting us for Christmas?" Natsue asked.

Himeno shrugged her shoulders. "We aren't sure yet," she said.

Kira nodded before jamming another piece of bacon down her throat. She quickly swallowed and smiled.

"I haven't had any ideas," she said.

Deep in Himeno's head, lingered a thought. 'I'd better hurry up and tell Mayune, Mawata and Kira about this before I forget.'

Kaoru noticed his daughter in deep thought and pulled her out of it.

"Is everything okay, Himeno?" He asked.

Himeno came out of her daze and smiled brightly. "Of course!"

Natsue looked at her and frowned. "Are you sure? You looked like you were in deep thought," she said.

Himeno shook her head. "No, it was nothing," she said.

Mawata pushed her empty plate aside and looked at Himeno.

"When are you two going to make your new song?"

"To be honest, even we don't know," Kira said.

She grabbed another piece of bread and ate it. Himeno finished off her juice and continued to eat her food.

-

Himeno was finally able to gather the girls in her room.

"What's wrong Himeno?" Mawata asked, feeling concerned for her stepsister.

Mayune crossed her ankles before looking at Himeno.

"You've been acting strange all morning," she said.

Himeno walked to the front of her bed and smiled.

"Um, first of all, let me say that I am sorry if I concerned you. Anyway, I wanted all of you here because I finally figured out what to get them for Christmas," she said.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Precisely what I said Kira," Himeno said.

"So what do you think we should get them?" Mayune asked.

"We're getting mother a necklace and father a new laptop," Himeno said.

Mawata raised an eyebrow. "How are we suppossed to get out of the house without them asking what we're up to?"

Kira's eyes widened and she stood up.

"Everyone, leave that part to me," she said. "I've got it all under control."

Himeno looked at her. "What do you plan to do?"

"Yeah, how are you going to tell them?" Mayune asked.

Kira winked. "Who said I was going to tell them?"

A knock interrupted her and Kira went to the door.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Sorry to interrupt you all but Miss Kira has visitors," Tanaka said.

Kira looked surprised. "Who me?" she asked.

-

Kira's eyes widened at the four faces she saw at the door.

"Shimei! Kagame! Rei! Teela! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Kagame poked Kira in the forehead and smiled. "We're here to see you of course!"

"How did you know I was here?" Kira asked as she let her friends in.

"Your father told us that you came back for a little so I gathered the girls and here we are!"

Kira smiled and loked at her friends. "I should have known he would tell you."

Shimei looked at her and leaned against the wall. "We sent Kimurae your regards so you need to see her."

"I already saw her in my dreams," Kira said. "She wouldn't stop scolding me and she kept hitting me."

Teela laughed and the other girls soon joined in. Kira looked at them and folded her arms.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Teela stopped laughing long enough to speak. "You see, well, I kinda asked Kimurae to hit you for leaving us and I guess she really did hear me."

Tanaka came in and walked toward Kira.

"There's someone here for Miss Himeno, could you call her down?"

Kira nodded and turned toward the others. "Be right back."

-

Kira opened the door and looked at Himeno.

"There's someone here for you," she said.

Himeno went downstairs to the door and Kira went back to her friends.

A/N: Well I wonder who's at the door for Himeno. Anyway, til next time!


	5. Story Status: Update

**Update 8/21/2009**: It has been quite a while since my last upload. About 3 or 4 years I think. I do apologize for the long absence. I seemed to have lost my muse for writing but I am slowly getting it back now. Well…I think it's time I get back and start writing. I have some spare time now. Soooo be on the lookout for the next chapter. I hope to have it up before Labor Day approaches. That give me plenty of time to write up something good I think.

I wanna start the whole damn story over but since so many people have read and reviewed I figure I would just make the chapters longer cause now that I look at it...the chapters are pretty damn short. Hm...must have been my 14 year old mind going...wow...I think that before I write more, I should do some major revisions and fixing up the chapters so it'll flow smoother…ugh…time to get to work!

Sorry to keep you all waiting but this story is back up and running again!!! **I have returned!!!**

~Alex


End file.
